Feliz cumpleaños, Baka!
by kay.kei.key.sky
Summary: Last chapter. Naruto nyatain rasa sukanye ma Sasuke, apa jawaban Sasuke? Let's Cekidot! Jangan lupa repiu. Menerima Flame dengan BAHASA YANG SANTUN
1. Chapter 1

**Ho…ho…ho…*Tanaka mode. Lagi-lagi saya nelantarin fic. Lupakan fic lama, dahulukan fic baru X9 *hajared by readers and authors. Fic ini request dari….siape ye? *plak! Pokoknye ane Cuma kasih kode aje ye? Kodenye ****7343235243 - 422132738253 – 71732181216121**

Yodalah, daripada maen ke2rasan d ini, lebih baik Enjoy Your FanFiction!

**Feliz cumpleaños, Baka!**

**Sampe jungkir balik pun, Naruto itu milik Masashi Kishimoto!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary: **Kalo ngasih hadiah ulang tahun sama teman yang baik sih wajar, tapi gimana kalau ngasih hadiah ulang tahun sama musuh bebuyutan? Yosh! Author-Tak-Tau-Malu nongol lagi! Mind to RnR?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda berumur 14 tahun yang kalah tampan dari sang author. Dia tinggal di sebuah kos-kosan yang indah nan butut, yang terletak di jalan bernama kehidupan. Ok, kita skip bagian ini. Lanjut ke ceritanya.

Disamping kamar pemuda ini, tinggalah seorang pemuda (lagi) yang berambut kuning terang bak matahari yang menyinari bumi. Author – salah – Kishimoto sensei menamai pemuda ini dengan nama 'Uzumaki Naruto' (Sky: *ngeliatin muka Naruto. Ah…masih gantengan sy =w=. *narsis mode). Yak, sang author sukses mendapatkan gamparan gratis dari readers dan authors. Berarti, ceritanya kita sudahi sampai disini yo? *bercanda.

.

?

.

Di suatu pagi…

"Hey! Itu sampahmu kan! Kenapa ada didepan kamarku!" Sasuke ngamuk-ngamuk sambil nunjuk-nunjuk sampah rokok yang berserakan didepan kamarnya.

"Bukannya itu sampahmu?" kata Naruto dengan wajah tak berekspresi (halah! Sok keren kau! *geplaked by NarutoFC).

"Tapi, aku tak pernah merokok tahu!" Sasuke makin ngamuk.

"Sampah itu ada didepan kamarmu, berarti itu sampahmu." Naruto senyum licik, lalu meninggalkan Sasuke yang terngamuk-ngamuk (emang ada ye?).

Sasuke memasukkan sampah rokok itu ke sebuah kresek, lalu membuang kresek itu ke tempat sampah yang berada didepan kos-kosannya. Mulutnya komat-kamit, menyebutkan kutukan-kutukan special pakai telor untuk si kuning nyentrik (maksudnye si Naruto). Setelah selesai, dia membuang sampah rokok itu beserta dengan sampah yang ada di kamarnya.

"Sialan si kuning itu!" Sasuke memaki-maki Naruto. "Awas saja nanti! Authornye bakal kutuntut!" (lho? Kok nyambungnye ke author sih?)

Setelah puas memaki-maki Naruto dan author, Sasuke kembali lagi ke tempat kosannya. Baru saja tangannya akan menyentuh kenop pintu kamarnya, tiba-tiba datanglah seorang perempuan berambut hitam menghampiri pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Halo, Sasuke." Sapa perempuan itu.

"Hinata? Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata menaruh kedua tangannya di punggungnya.

"Sasuke, maukah kau menemaniku?" tanya Hinata.

"Kemana?" balas Sasuke.

"Ke toko hadiah." Kata Hinata.

Tanpa menanyakan 'untuk apa?', Sasuke langsung mengiyakan keinginan gadis berambut hitam a.k.a Hinata itu.

"Tunggu disini dulu ya? Aku mau ganti pakaian dulu." Kata Sasuke.

.

?

.

"Yak! Ayo kita berangkat!" kata Sasuke sambil mengunci pintu kamarnya.

"Arigatou." Balas Hinata.

Sasuke mengendarai motornya dan Hinata duduk dibelakang. Mereka akan menuju ke toko hadiah 'Konoha' yang dikelola oleh guru mereka, Hatake Kakashi. Walaupun guru ini kalau menjual barang selalu dengan harga yang lumayan mahal, tapi barang yang dijual selalu bagus.

Sesampainya disana, Hinata langsung melihat-lihat berbagai macam hadiah yang dipajang di etalase toko. Sedangkan Sasuke, dia juga melihat-lihat hadiah, namun beda tempat dengan Hinata. Tak lama kemudian, Hinata sudah menentukan pilihan hadiahnya. Sebuah boneka kucing yang cukup lucu.

"Sasuke, aku sudah selesai. Bisakah kau antarkan aku ke rumahku?" tanya Hinata.

"Tentu, ayo." Balas Sasuke.

.

?

.

"Arigatou, Sasuke." Ucap Hinata sesampainya di kediaman Hyuuga.

"Ya. Aku pergi dulu ya?" pamit Sasuke.

Sasuke mengendarai motornya dan kembali menuju kosannya. Begitu sampai di kosannya, tepatnya didepan kamar Sasuke, seorang lelaki berambut kuning berdiri didepan pintunya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto?

"Apa yang kau lakukan disitu, baka?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hm, aku hanya ingin mengajukan sebuah permintaan padamu." Balas Naruto.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya. Tumben nih anak baka mengajukan permintaan pada Sasuke.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke agak heran.

"Temani aku ke alun-alun kota besok." Kata Naruto.

Sukses membuat Sasuke cengo. Kesambet setan apaan nih? Tumben permintaannya waras. Biasanya kalau dia mengajukan permintaan, pasti permintaannya bertengkar terus. Mendengar hal ini, Sasuke tertawa.

"Ada apa denganmu, baka? Setan apa yang merasuki dirimu sampai membuatmu kayak begini?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada meledek.

"Kamu tuh yang baka. Aku kan Cuma mau minta tolong. Gak boleh?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak.

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu. Aku akan menemanimu." Kata Sasuke.

.

.

To Be Kontinyu

.

.

Pendek?

Pastinya

Jayus?

Emang

Mind to review?

Reviewlah, walau Cuma dikit

Flame?

Okelah. Tapi gunakanlah bahasa yang santun.

.

.

Konbanwa! Sky disini! *lambai2kan tangan. Maaf Cuma sedikit, benar-benar ga ada ide =_=. Tapi, mengapa saya membuat fic ini? Karena ini fic pesanan orang. Siapa? Ga penting buat kalian *geplaked by sandals. Yang jelas, ini fic pesanan orang. Siapapun dia, bukan urusan kalian. Mohon maaf = =v.

Review ya! Walau dikit!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 update! Setelah meluncurkan chapter 1 dengan 780 kata, author sukses mendapatkan cacian + sandal gratis dari readers yang mendarat di muka dengan tuduhan 'sok narsis'. Yak! Bacalah LAST CHAPTER ini dengan khusyu'(?) ye? Pesan dari author: Enjoy Your FanFiction!

**Feliz cumpleaños, Baka!**

**Masih nanya Naruto itu milik siapa? Baiklah, Naruto itu milik saya (tapi bo'ong :P). Sudah dibilangin, Naruto tuh milik Masashi Kishimoto!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Alarm ponsel Sasuke berbunyi, artinya sekarang sudah jam 5 pagi waktu Konoha bagian barat. Langsung saja ia membereskan kasurnya dan menyapu kamarnya. Saat ingin membuang sampah keluar, lagi-lagi ia melihat pemandangan yang membuat mata rusak melihatnya.

Sampah rokok

'Pasti si kuning baka itu merokok lagi didepan kamarku.' Batin Sasuke. Dengan ogah-ogahan, ia menyapu sampah-sampah itu dan membuangnya ke kamar sang author(?). Bercanda, maksudnya membuang sampah-sampah itu ke tempat sampah. Setelah membuang sampah-sampah itu, Sasuke pergi mandi dan bersiap menuju ke rumah Hinata karena ia punya janji dengannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya di kediaman Hyuuga, Sasuke mengetuk pintu depan kediaman Hyuuga.

_TOK! TOK! DUARR! BLAARR! PRAANGG! MEOONG! GUK GUK!_

(Gila, tu anak niat ngetok pintu rumah atau ngancurin pintu rumah?)

Setelah menunggu agak lama, akhirnya si pemilik rumah membuka pintunya.

"Ohayou." Kata si pemilik rumah.

"Neji? Mana Hinata?" tanya Sasuke.

"Katanya tadi dia dan Naruto akan pergi ke Lembah Akhir." Balas Neji dengan wajah datar.

"LEMBAH AKHIR!" jerit Sasuke. 'Anjrit! Ngapain mereka ke Lembah Akhir? Jangan-jangan si Hinata atau Naruto mau ninggalin Konoha. Kok si Neji biasa saja ya?' batin Sasuke.

"Woi! Kok kamu biasa saja sih!" kata Sasuke sambil mengguncang-guncangkan pundak Neji. Neji menyingkirkan kedua tangan Sasuke dari pundaknya.

"Biasa saja, mereka berdua sering kesana kok." kata Neji datar. "Kau sudah kuberitahukan kemana Hinata, jadi tinggalkan tempat ini." Lanjut Neji sambil menutup pintu kediaman Hyuuga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu, di Lembah Akhir…

Naruto dan Hinata duduk berdua di kepala patung hokage pertama a.k.a Hashirama Senju.

"Naruto-kun…" panggil Hinata.

"…" Naruto diam sambil manggut-manggut.

"Naruto-kun…" Panggil Hinata lagi.

"…" Naruto masih diam sambil manggut-manggut.

Hinata menepuk pundak Naruto, membuat pemuda berambut kuning itu tersentak kaget. Lalu mengecilkan volume lagu yang sedang dia dengarkan (kalau author ngetik fic ini sambil dengerin lagu 'Hikari' *ga nanya!).

"Ya? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" kata Naruto.

"Kenapa tadi kupanggil kau hanya manggut-manggut saja?" tanya Hinata.

"Tadi lagi dengerin lagu. Maaf." Kata Naruto.

"Haa…" Hinata menghela napas. "Lagu apa?" tanyanya.

"Lagu dangdut." Naruto nyengir ayam.

Hinata _sweatdrop_. Lagu dangdut? Watdepak! Ternyata Naruto doyan lagu dangdut euy!

"Kenapa lagu dangdut? Kenapa nggak lagu yang elit-elit gitu, kayak lagu anime _kek_, atau apalah." Tanya Hinata.

"Dangdut is the best." Naruto ngacungin jempolnya sambil nyengir khasnya.

Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah….Aku hanya ingin bicara sesuatu." Kata Hinata.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Tanjoubi omedatou ya!" kata Hinata sambil menyodorkan hadiah yang kemarin ia beli. Naruto menatap hadiah itu dengan tatapan datar. Tapi, langsung saja dia terima hadiah itu.

"Arigatou." Kata Naruto.

"Iya. Bolehkah aku…emm…mengajukan permintaan?" kata Hinata malu-malu kambing.

"Apa? Kamu mau Duren di rumahku?" tanya Naruto.

"Bukan! Aku nggak suka duren!" bantah Hinata.

"Lalu apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Itu…Sebenarnya aku…Aku…" Hinata _gelagapan_.

"Ah, lama!" keluh Naruto.

"Aku….Menyukai Naruto-kun!" Kata Hinata dengan muka kayak tomat rebus.

"Oh…terus?" kata Naruto.

"I…itu…Maukah Naruto-kun jadi pacarku?" tanya Hinata.

Suasana hening seketika. Hinata menunggu jawaban dari Naruto. Dan jawaban Naruto adalah…

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa berpacaran denganmu. Ada seseorang yang kusukai."

Kata-kata itu sukses membuat Hinata kecewa. Tapi apa boleh buat, Hinata kan nggak punya hak melarang Naruto untuk menyukai seseorang.

"Boleh aku tahu, orang seperti apa yang kau sukai?" tanya Hinata.

"Dia…selalu berada didekatku. Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Hinata hanya ber'ooh' ria.

"Oh, gawat. Sudah hampir siang. Aku ada janji pada seseorang yang kusukai itu. Kau mau kuantar pulang?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata menggeleng, "Tidak usah. Tidak apa-apa. Aku masih ingin disini."

Naruto hanya mengangguk, lalu pergi meninggalkan Hinata. Sendirian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya di Lembah Akhir, Sasuke mendapati Hinata duduk sendirian. Dihampirinya gadis berambut hitam pendek itu.

"Hinata?" Panggil Sasuke.

Hinata menoleh kearah Sasuke, matanya berair seperti mau menangis.

"Sasuke." Balas Hinata.

"Hinata, kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata mengucek matanya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok." balas Hinata dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

Sasuke melihat sekeliling, dia tidak melihat Naruto dimanapun.

"Mana si kuning baka itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Katanya ada janji sama seseorang. Makanya dia pergi ninggalin aku disini." Kata Hinata.

Sasuke teringat akan janjinya untuk menemani Naruto ke alun-alun kota.

"Ah, benar juga. Aku ada janji sama si baka itu." Sasuke menepuk jidatnya. Hinata melihat kearah Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Jadi…yang Naruto suka itu…

"Kenapa Hinata? Kok tatapanmu aneh begitu?" tanya Sasuke.

Cepat-cepat gadis berambut hitam itu mengalihkan tatapannya dari Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa. Oh ya, Sasuke bisa mengantarku pulang tidak?" tanya Hinata.

"Baiklah, ayo." Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya. Hinata meraih tangan Sasuke dan berdiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Arigatou sudah mengantarku pulang." Kata Hinata sesampainya di kediaman Hyuuga.

"Iya, sama-sama. Aku pergi dulu ya?" pamit Sasuke. Hinata mengangguk.

"Iya, selamat bersenang-senang ya?" balas Hinata.

"Ha?" Sasuke bingung.

Hinata tertawa kecil.

"Sudahlah, kau ada janji kan? Cepat pergi sana!" kata Hinata.

"Dasar aneh. Sudah ya!" Sasuke meninggalkan kediaman Hyuuga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya dan masuk kedalam kamar itu. Baru saja dia masuk ke kamarnya, tiba-tiba ada seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Dengan cepat, Sasuke menuju ke pintu kamarnya dan membukanya.

"Ya…?" kata Sasuke. "Oh, ternyata kau, baka. Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Jangan lupa janjimu." Kata Naruto.

"Iya, iya. Sekarang kan?" kata Sasuke.

"Nanti malam." Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke cengo mendengarnya, dia pun masuk ke kamarnya dan membenamkan wajahnya di bantalnya. Okelah, Naruto memang ingin ke alun-alun kota, tapi kenapa harus malam hari? Bukankah orang-orang akan berpikiran yang bukan-bukan nanti? Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, berusaha menghilangkan pikiran yang bisa dianggap pikiran yang anehnya.

'Bersikap biasa, Sasuke. Ini bukan kencan! Ini hanya sekedar menemani si baka kuning itu!' Sasuke bicara sendiri.

"Ah sudahlah! Mendingan aku tidur saja!" kata Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam hari…

Sasuke menggerutu, padahal ia baru saja bangun tidur. Gimana nggak menggerutu, coba? Si baka a.k.a Naruto ketuk-ketuk pintu terus, terus nyuruh si Sasuke bersiap-siap. Author saja sampai ngamuk-ngamuk sendiri ngetik nih fic. Kenapa ngamuk? Itu tak perlu dibahas.

"Oi! Sudah selesai belum sih! Lama amat!" Naruto berteriak-teriak didepan pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Sabar, napa!" Sasuke ngamuk-ngamuk.

"Kutunggu diluar! Jangan lama-lama loh!" kata Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sudah selesai!" kata Sasuke dengan wajah kesal.

"Lama banget sih!" kata Naruto.

"Sudahlah, yang penting sudah selesai kan?" Sasuke masih memasang wajah kesal.

"Iya, iya. Ayo jalan!" kata Naruto.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju ke alun-alun kota. Karena tempatnya lumayan dekat, jadi mereka cukup jalan kaki saja. BBM mahal, coy! Makanya harus dihemat sebisa mungkin.

Sesampainya di tempat tujuan, Naruto duduk di bangku yang ada di alun-alun kota itu. Disampingnya, ada Sasuke yang memandang ke langit karena banyak kembang api yang diluncurkan. Maklum, biasanya malam-malam begini banyak kembang api yang diluncurkan. Tak ada seorang pun dari mereka yang mau membuka mulut untuk bicara.

"Eh…Sasuke…" panggil Naruto.

Si pemilik nama menoleh.

"Kau memanggilku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya iyalah! Masa' manggil orang gila!" kata Naruto.

"Iya, iya. Apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau tahu, kenapa aku mengajakmu kemari?" tanya Naruto.

"Nggaklah! Gimana sih!" kata Sasuke agak marah.

"Hari ini ulang tahunku loh." Kata Naruto.

"Lalu? Apa peduliku?" balas Sasuke dingin.

"Aku mau hadiah darimu." Kata Naruto lagi.

"Hadiah? Aku tidak bawa hadiah, baka!" balas Sasuke.

"Kehadiranmu saja sudah menjadi hadiah untukku kok." Naruto tersenyum khas.

"Ha?" Sasuke _blushing_.

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke.

"Aku menyukaimu, Sasuke. Jadilah pacarku." Kata Naruto.

"HA!" Sasuke kaget bukan main. 'Watdehel!, kesambet setan apaan nih anak?' batin Sasuke.

"Bagaimana?" Naruto menanti jawaban dari Sasuke.

"Sori ya, aku masih WARAS!" kata Sasuke sambil melakukan penekanan di kata-kata 'waras'nya.

"Tapi, kau juga menyukaiku kan?" Naruto memperlihatkan buku diary berwarna biru dengan tulisan 'Sasuke' di bagian atasnya. "Aku membaca isi diary-mu loh." Lanjutnya.

"Oi, oi, aku nggak pernah sekalipun bikin diary! Jangan asal menambahkan tanpa sepengetahuan author ya! Kamu dapat dari mana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sayangnya, diary ini baru saja kudapat dari sang author kita tercinta~." Kata Naruto nuduh si author (tapi emang bener kok).

'Kita? Lo aja kali! Author breng***!-sensored karena ketidakpantasan bahasa-. Seenaknya saja menambahkan!' gerutu Sasuke dalam hati.

"Aku sudah baca isinya loh." Kata Naruto tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Sasuke menghela napasnya. Memang, dia juga menyukai si kuning baka ini, sudah lama malah. Sejak si kuning baka ini memasuki kos-kosan tempat Sasuke tinggal setahun yang lalu. Hanya saja, ia tak mau mengakuinya.

Naruto yang melihat keterdiaman Sasuke, tertawa dalam hati. Tiba-tiba Naruto mengecup pipi kanan pemuda Uchiha itu. Sasuke tersentak kaget, dielusnya pipi kanannya sambil melihat kearah Naruto dengan wajah yang memerah.

"_Aishiteru, _Sasuke. Jadilah pacarku." Kata Naruto.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

"_Aishiteru mou_. Aku akan menjadi pacarmu sekarang dan selamanya." Balasnya.

Ulang tahun Naruto tahun ini sangat menyenangkan. Dia mendapatkan 'hadiah' yang tak kan pernah dilupakan.

"Feliz cumpleaños, Baka. _Aishiteru_." bisik Sasuke.

***FIN***

Curcol dari author – tak – bertanggung – jawab – _ples_ – tak – tau - malu:

Konnichiwa! Sky masih disini menemani readers! Wew, tumben-tumbennya saya ngerjain fic dalam waktu SETENGAH HARI! (setengah hari loh, sodara – sodara!). Padahal biasanya 2 hari atau paling lama seminggu lebih. Rekor buat Sky! *nabur tanah kuburan(?). Masalah apdet fic lain…akan Sky pikirkan lain kali. Saat ini benar – benar tak ad aide (habis ditelan bumi(?)). Baiklah, akhir kata, Review ya? (terutama si pemesan fic yang bernama 7343235243, ente wajib repiu!). Dikit juga kaga nape – nape kok. Flame? Okelah, tapi sekali lagi, gunakan bahasa yang santun karena saya orangnya gampang tersinggung dan gampang stress *gaadayangnanya.


End file.
